White
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Set in the Brick by Brick!Verse. Darren's appointment with the optometrist makes him a little bit curious about how white could Chris' skin be without any clothes on.


Well, hello! Um, this is awkward. I know I haven't been posting a lot of fic lately and for those of you who are still waiting for an update of **If I Had You** my most sincere apologies, but I promise you I'm dealing with the stuff that's been bothering me about writing and I might retake all my WIPs and finish them. I don't promise you guys it'll be soon, but I can tell you that at least this year you'll have an update.

Anyway. This little... thing is basically an exercise for me. As you guys might know, I am absolutely terrified of writing Smut. So this is the very, very first time I've tried it and I think - even though I've been terrified the whole way through - that it turned out okay.

For all senses and purposes, this one-shot is set in the Brick by Brick!Universe, the CrissColfer fic that's finished in my page. But you don't have to read it to understand this story; all you need to know is that Chris and Darren are living together, Darren has a very nasty ex-girlfriend who's not even mentioned and that in my mind, Lea and Dianna are a couple. But no worries, the main focus here is sexytimes and CrissColfer. These are just tiny details scattered around.

_As always, this is a work of fiction. So I would really appreciate if you guys kept it to yourselves and avoid in any way possible making the actors see or even notice this story. This fic is based in the Darren and Chris that live in my head, so they don't even have to know these two exist, okay?_

And finally, there's one** warning**. First, for sex and foul language and also, for rimming, more specifically. Sexytimes ahead guys, you've been warned.

I really should stop talking, but just to close this Author's note I want to thank again my lovely wife and beta, **Vasheren**. If it weren't for her support and sometimes nagging this thing wouldn't be finished. So you can go and thank her, she's the one who got me through writing this thing and not panicking in the middle of it and abandoning ship. And any typos or weird grammar thingies, blame me, I'm the one who's not a native speaker of English.

So yeah. Now I'll shut up, so, happy reading!

* * *

**White**

Darren woke up with a tiny yelp, opening his eyes and blinking rapidly. As soon as the sun hit his face he realized his cellphone didn't ring the alarm; and as soon as he looked around the room he noticed Chris was also gone. He panicked for a second; he had a doctor's appointment in the next – he glanced at the bedside clock with sleepy eyes - now 45 minutes and he needed to get there, but he needed Chris to drive him because it was an optometrist appointment and the doctor said to him he preferred Darren to bring someone with him to drive the way back home.

Darren wasn't a light sleeper, but there was something about the fact that he woke up early to all appointments, important meetings and such. He really thanked his body for that, too. But ever since he had started living with Chris, who was now a huge part of his life and took most of his night of sleep, too, his body started to get used to the fact that _he_ would wake him up in _any_ case. To not be woken up by the man who had been sleeping next to him for the night made him mentally slap himself because he couldn't get used to things that easily because sometimes things would just _go away_.

Well. It was quite a pessimistic thought for an early, early morning, so he pushed that aside and jumped out of bed, reaching for the blinders and opening them up more so he could see the hallway that lead to the bathroom. When he stood, barefooted in the middle of the room he smelled the already familiar scent of breakfast being cooked, and he couldn't help but smile this gigantic, toothy smile that made his nose get all full of wrinkles.

Today wasn't the day to have pessimistic thoughts about his life with Chris, it seemed.

"I was expecting to wake you up with the smell of these on a tray in front of your nose, but you were quicker." He heard the high-pitched voice he was so in love with coming from the kitchen and he smiled again. Nope. He didn't need pessimistic thoughts today.

"You know I get weird sleep when I know I have something to do so early in the morning." Darren replied, his voice scratchy and deep from sleep. "But nice try. I'm going to shower and brush my teeth now."

"Yeah, I really wouldn't appreciate it if you were to come in here with morning breath anyway." He heard the reply and laughed, walking towards the kitchen instead of the bathroom, taking a hold on Chris' hips and forcing his body to face him, kissing him hard and soundly on the mouth. Chris pulled away almost immediately, pulling a face and whining, repeatedly chanting 'ew, ew, gross!' as if it were some kind of mantra to push Darren off and away.

"I love a challenge." Darren said as soon as half his body was inside the bathroom, and he heard Chris' laughter coming from the kitchen and closed the door behind him with a light click.

* * *

"Are you driving?" The doctor asked, while Darren sat on the really stiff and straight examination chair in the tiny room, for his consult, while blinking his eyes shut several times; the doctor letting the droplets of liquid fall into his eyes while Darren tried to keep them open in spite of the uncomfortable feeling the bitter liquid left in his eyes. The man smiled politely at him, and Darren was reminded of the fact he hadn't answered the question.

"Oh, no. A friend gave me a lift. I'm not driving today; I don't have much to do."

"That's okay, because I need you to avoid driving or doing things that require major eye focus—your pupils are going to be dilated for a couple of hours, I need to check your retina. Is it okay?"

Darren blinked another couple of times and nodded, while the doctor checked his instruments, grabbing another bottle and examining it for instructions and the label.

"You're going to start seeing things at close range really fuzzy in the next couple of minutes; we have to wait for your pupil to dilate for 20 minutes or so. Stay outside in the waiting room and come back when we call you, alright?" Darren waited outside in the waiting room for the next couple of minutes after getting a text from Chris that he was down at the cafeteria, so he sat and grabbed a magazine. In the next five minutes, he had to put it away—his vision started to get fuzzy and unfocused and he decided to just sit there until he was called. The beeping sound of the speakers startled him 15 minutes later, when he was over the weird sensation of his pupils being forcefully opened, like a tiny human would be pushing against the borders of his eyes trying to keep them apart. He entered again in the examining room when he saw Chris coming back, waving at him and sitting to wait for him outside until the end of his exam.

The doctor told him that everything was fine, but he had to change his glasses prescription. Darren thanked him, shook his hand and exited the examination room.

He walked outside the doctor's office and saw Chris standing up at the sight of him, coming near him to reach out his hand and hold his, smiling sweetly.

"How'd it go?" Chris asked, the effect of Darren's dilated pupil making his skin seem a little bit brighter than it was normally, white all over when his face came closer to him to steal a kiss, because there was no one else around.

"It was alright, they dilated my pupil." Darren replied, a reassuring smile adorning Chris' features and Darren couldn't help but smile brightly in return. The waiting room was white and brown, the little raggedy chairs dark blue with a feel of being overly used and never changed or painted, to make them look nicer or newer. Chris seemed out of place in a dull place like that, him being all white and gorgeous and the place seeming so… lifeless. "What do we have to do today?"

"We have to go to the recording studio to sing a few lines in a group song and that would be it. The scenes the crew will be filming today won't include us, so we're free."

"That's good; but you'll have to read my lines for me, I was trying to read a magazine and my vision started to get all blurry and now I can't see much up close." Darren whispered, moving across the room to reach the exit door while Chris followed. "The thing is I'd need to put my hand on top of my head for now, I left the sunglasses in the car." Chris laughed.

"It's okay, we parked nearby, and it's not a long walk." Chris replied, striding forward and Darren walking behind him, following him down the stairs and out to the parking lot, where the light hit Darren and he moved his hand towards his hairline to cover up most of it while following Chris.

As soon as the light hit him, Darren was unable to focus his eyes on a certain spot for long because everything seemed bright and fuzzy, as the day was incredibly sunny and there was not even a cloud in the sky. So he kept walking behind the younger man, following his footsteps towards the car.

They reached Chris' car and Chris opened the door for him, noticing Darren's struggle with the light. Smiling, he got inside and poked around the back seat for Darren's sunglasses, opening up the case in which Darren put them and handed them to him; Darren got in the car, closing the door behind him and putting his glasses on.

They drove quietly after that, Darren making jokes about how his vision was a tiny bit blurry, because he would move his hand close to his face and smiled like a goofball as it all looked blurry and weird; and blabber on and on about how that red car in front of them seemed like a ladybug or how that other car seemed like Stitch's face when you stood in front of it with its lights on. Chris would laugh, and Darren would keep on talking about random things until they got to the recording studio, where they stayed for a couple of hours while waiting for their turn to record part of the group song.

The hours passed by and the song turned out great, Adam being completely pleased with all of them while they walked out of the studio, saying goodbye and waving at each other because they were all in a hurry. They saw Lea and Dianna walk out of the studio, hand in hand and smiling at each other, Darren smiling knowingly while Chris just petted Darren's hand that was resting on top of one of his thighs. Then Cory left with Mark behind him, both of them claiming to be late for an appointment and rushing out of the studio, leaving just Jenna and Kevin behind them while they recorded the last two verses and harmonies. Chris and Darren were supposed to go next, so they waited for thirty minutes and recorded their part, having to do at least two takes each, until everything turned out perfect. Darren always enjoyed being at the studio, laughing at himself when he would get too expressive with his hand motions, and Chris mimicking him from outside of the glass didn't help his case, he couldn't stop laughing and giggling like a child while Chris would repeat everything he'd say like a robot, because Blaine was always doing that with Kurt. It was their little inside joke.

Darren got out of the recording booth, sitting beside Chris while Adam kept pressing buttons and arranging audio, their ears attentive to the sound coming out of the console while they heard the song come to life with all the vocals added. Chris stood up to fetch some water and Darren remained seated, Chris returning two minutes afterwards, handing Darren a cup of water. Then the light hit Chris' face, which was really close to him when he took his seat, and Darren choked on his water. It was amazing how bright and white his face looked, his features seemed glowing when the light hit them, his eyes sparkling blue and seeming endless and glowing, as the rest of his face. It was fascinating. Chris didn't notice Darren paying too much attention to him in that moment; in fact he leaned in close to Darren to see his eyes. The pupils were extremely dilated; there was just a little trace of green and yellow in the corners around the black circle that was his pupil.

"This is really cool." Chris said; sounding a little breathless and Darren smiled at him, caressing his cheek while Adam kept ignoring them while he had those gigantic sound-blocking earphones on, adjusting harmonies.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

They greeted Adam good-bye, the blonde man smiling at them while they walked out of the studio.

They walked slowly toward the parking lot, Darren fascinated by his new discovery. The thing was that for some reason, he couldn't stop looking at Chris' features. Right now he was looking at the back of his neck, and since he was so white, all the lines were fuzzy and his body looked sort of… endless. There were no lines to actually say that his neck ended somewhere, or the back of his arms. In that moment Darren regretted that Chris was wearing clothes. It was ridiculous, he knew, but for some reason he really wanted to sit down and stare at Chris' body with the light hitting him upfront with the whites being so enhanced. He would look angelic.

Chris noticed that instead of walking right beside him like Darren would always do; he was staying behind on purpose so he turned around, facing him and reaching a hand for Darren to take.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, because Darren really liked holding his hand while walking next to him every day when they were walking toward the set.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, it's just…" He seemed sheepish, now that his little altered state was out in the open and Chris would definitely judge; or maybe not, based on their little exchange back at the studio.

"Is it because of the sun? Me being taller than you I can block you while walking in front of you if it bothers—of course, it's the sun, right?" Chris said a little nervously, and Darren couldn't help but smile reassuringly.

"No, no. Well, it is, but…" Darren fidgeted with his hands and walked in front of Chris to reach the car door and open it for him, Chris pressing the alarm button for it to open.

"But what?" Chris was now just curious about whatever weirdness was keeping Darren from telling him whatever was bothering him, so he waited for Darren to walk around the car and open the passenger door, sitting inside the car and closing it with a click.

"This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous," Darren started, his eyes darting from Chris' hands to his face because the sun was hitting him just in the right places for him to look like some kind of fairy. "But you look really good. Since the sun bothers me and makes me see things kind of fuzzy, your silhouette being in the sun seems kind of… endless. And I was thinking when I was walking behind you just now, how well would you look… naked." As soon as Darren finished the sentence he blushed furiously, Chris following suit because he wasn't expecting such honesty.

"Well… I'll— we have the day off." Chris pushed his embarrassment aside as soon as he thought the possibility of spending the day in bed with Darren instead of doing chores like they were supposed to, and the latter didn't seem appealing at all.

"We have the whole… afternoon, I think" He checked his watch and nodded, like reassuring himself. "Because it's been two hours and I still can't read my texts."

"Okay." Chris started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, his heart racing in his ribcage.

They had been talking about exploring a little bit more in the sexual aspect in the last couple of months. Being together for almost 7 months already, Chris did no longer doubt Darren's attraction for him, given his past relationships were always with girls. Darren had been making sure that that was no longer a sore spot for Chris, and he would always be overly attentive in the bedroom, turning Chris into a puddle of neediness and arousal, taking the time to explore his body inch by inch, licking, sucking and biting and finding exactly what Chris liked in a short amount of time. By the time Chris' turn come, he wasn't sure where to start, but Darren was just fine with everything he did, given the way he would moan and curse and bite into the pillows whenever Chris would suck a spot right on top of his left hipbone or bite just behind his ear, sucking at his earlobe or pinching his nipples softly during foreplay.

To say they were comfortable around each other was an understatement, they were delighted to be together and be able to experiment things in their relationship. So this time, Darren was eager to try something new—he was sure it would be amazing.

When they arrived to their apartment, Chris was walking a lot quicker than he would usually, seeming eager to arrive. He unlocked the door and turned the knob, taking off his shoes in the entryway and stomping towards the bedroom in a quick manner. Darren chuckled silently. Ever since they were together, Chris always would rush things and hurry up whenever they had time to be intimate with each other, as Glee always took that time and turned it into non-existent. And he felt incredibly happy and incredibly flattered that Chris was always so eager to be with him any chance they got. It was sort of surreal, sometimes.

So he followed Chris' footsteps, the taller man walking towards the bedroom. Darren stood in the doorway, looking at Chris fidgeting with the curtains to close them up. Then he saw Chris walking towards the bedside table, turning on the little lamp that sat there and then turning up the lights in the bedroom. The curtain was thick, so they would be in total darkness—and according to Darren's request, there had to be light. _Oh_.

Darren let out a soft groan from within his lips while Chris turned up the rest of the lights in the room so it felt as strong as daylight, and turned around, a tiny smile adorning his flush, pink lips.

"C'mere." Darren said, his voice three octaves lower than normally, and Chris felt a shot of arousal through his spine as he walked slowly towards Darren.

He couldn't wait until Chris got to where he was standing, so he walked towards the other man and grasped his hips instantly, his mouth colliding hungrily against Chris' in a passionate kiss. They moved their mouths in a synchronized way, soft gasping sounds leaving their mouths as they went, and just when Darren touched Chris' upper lip with his tongue, Chris noticed he was being dragged along Darren towards the edge of the bed, his legs colliding against it and falling down with Darren on top, their height difference making the position a lot less awkward than it would be normally.

They kissed for a while, until Darren placed one arm behind Chris' back and one behind the back of his knees so he could carry him backwards to be lying on the pillows of the bed, not missing a beat to place himself on top of the younger man again, his hands roaming across the barely exposed skin, eliciting soft moans and whimpers from Chris. Then he stopped, for a moment, just to stare.

His white skin, glowing in the light seemed so gorgeous and perfect, endless; all soft lines and delicious, milky white skin everywhere, all for him to touch. He was a lucky man.

As he stared, he grabbed the hem of Chris' shirt to pull it off his torso, dropping it haphazardly in the general direction of the floor. Then he fumbled with the button and the zipper, his hands a little shaky with anticipation, seeing how Chris would stare at his eyes and let him take the lead and undress him, grabbing himself at Darren's t-shirt once the shorter man got rid of Chris' pants. Chris tugged off his shirt twice, the second time getting it stuck in Darren's ear so he had to pull it off himself, and Darren could see how Chris' pupils got slightly darker and the blue of his eyes seemed almost to disappear. Chris was absolutely gorgeous, like this. Chris removed his own socks and Darren's, and then moved backwards towards the head of the bed and lied there, panting and looking at Darren, waiting for more kissing and touching.

So he kept kissing, he kept touching and as he got closer to his target his vision would blur, and he was definitely ecstatic. To look at those endless long limbs, and to hear the soft moans Chris was making _for him_; it got him absolutely helpless and panting a little himself, rutting slightly against the mattress without even realizing he was doing it on purpose. He started by sucking soft spots on Chris' neck, his teeth grazing the skin slightly and then moving towards his chest, caressing his nipples with his tongue, flicking it a couple of times against the hard nubs and pinching the other one with his fingers. He knew how sensitive Chris was—a little more than himself – and ever since he first saw him bare-chested, he got slightly obsessed with those rosy, pink nipples.

But Chris was getting impatient, he noticed, as he kissed his torso and his sides once he was finished with his nipples, and he felt Chris' hips thrust upwards slightly even though he seemed to be containing himself. He smiled a little, somewhat wickedly, and grabbed at the elastic band of Chris' boxer briefs, pulling them off him, staring at his skin and swallowing hungrily at the sight of Chris' hard, long cock, that was bobbing with the movement and bouncing off his skin slightly, until it stilled. Darren felt his mouth water, his eyes trying to focus slightly in the curve of Chris' skin, watching the pale skin and the dark veins, the pink, full tip leaking a little bit of precum as he stared. Then he shifted his eyes to see Chris, his mouth was closed in a thin line and he seemed to be biting his lip a little, a flush spreading across his chest. Darren smiled again.

"What do you want?" He murmured, touching Chris' shaft slightly with his nose and letting his breath collide against it, feeling it move with the pressure of Chris trying to hold back.

"W-what?" Chris whimpered, his face hidden behind one of his arms while he panted slightly.

"What do you want, babe?" Darren repeated; his breath now against the tip of Chris' cock, who moaned slightly.

"I want you to s-suck me." At last Chris replied, after whimpering for a few seconds and removing his arm from his face, sitting up instead to be able to look at Darren, who moved swiftly to not lose the contact between their skins.

"I'll get to that. I have other plans for you first, though." He said, licking slightly at the tip and cleaning the precome that was lying there, almost dripping downwards. Then he moved to kiss Chris' pubic area, kissing the base of his cock while he grazed his balls with his fingertips, getting to his perineum and pushing slightly against the skin, making Chris cry out.

"Ohmygod." Chris moaned, grabbing the sheets and moving as much as his head was allowing him, but he felt already dizzy with arousal and heat.

Darren grabbed both Chris thighs, and spread them apart, grabbing one of the pillows to place it behind Chris' back. He took a second to stare up at Chris' face again, and noticed briefly in his peripheral vision that his legs were shaking just slightly.

"I know you've wanted me to do this for some time, I've seen the way you look at me when I kiss you around your cheeks – I just hope I can make you fall apart like this. Is this okay? Am I wrong, Chris?" He saw him shaking his head just a little too eagerly, and smiled. For a second he decided to stand up and remove his pants, staying just with his underwear and going up Chris' body to kiss him long and hard on the lips, murmuring a brief "I love you" before going down again, making himself comfortable and spreading Chris' cheeks for him to see.

God, Chris was beautiful all over. The pink, puckered skin was throbbing slightly with Chris' heartbeat, and Darren felt the biggest shock of arousal go through his spine at the sight, holding onto Chris' thighs and getting closer to the skin, where he breathed a couple of puffs of air, listening to the loud whimpers Chris was letting escape of his mouth. When he heard them he didn't want to wait anymore, so he lapped slightly at the skin with the tip of his tongue, just teasing. The broken cry he heard was enough incentive to apply a little bit more pressure, lapping at the puckered skin and feeling it clench and unclench around him, his heartbeat crazy in his ears and his hand holding steadily at Chris' cheeks, pulling them slightly apart so he could push a little bit more of his tongue on top of the flesh, licking and kissing altogether, his breath coming in big puffs and feeling a little bit lost himself, rutting unconsciously against the mattress when he teased at Chris' entrance with the tip of his tongue, the skin receding a little and letting just a tiny bit of Darren's tongue in; but then Chris pulled away and grabbed at the base of his erection, his thighs trembling slightly out of control.

"Too much, Darren. I was going to—"

"Don't worry baby, I've got you." He said, smiling a little to himself and kissing the top of his forehead, looking for his heat and the touch of his skin, embracing him slightly.

Chris' hands wandered towards Darren's torso, until he was close to his cock which he just teased slightly on top of the fabric, using his fingertips. Darren moaned a little, Chris smiling at him and pulling at the waistband for Darren to get the offending piece of clothing off his skin. Then it was Chris' turn to stare at this gorgeous man who stood in front of him, all hard lines and tanned skin, those sinfully sensual hipbones and that gorgeous, perfect cock that was bobbing slightly, wanting attention.

"What do you want to do now?" Chris asked, his hand going towards Darren's shaft, catching him off-ward and making him moan loudly, making Chris giggle a little and remove his hand for the older man to be able to focus.

"I was meaning to blow you, but now I can't stop thinking about being inside you."

"That would be perfect." Chris replied, with lust-filled eyes and a low voice that made heat curl up inside Darren's stomach while he reached for the top drawer of the bedside table, grabbing for a bottle of lube and a condom.

Darren grabbed the bottle and squeezed a small amount of the product on his fingertips, warming it up and spreading it, applying a small amount over Chris' hole, earning a whimper in reply. Once he decided it was enough torture, he pushed through the ring of muscles with one finger first, feeling the pressure trying to push him out and fighting it, letting Chris adjust to the intrusion. He felt the pressure recede almost immediately, so he started moving a little, just slightly, but after a few minutes Chris was already panting and moving with his finger, so he pushed the second finger inside. Chris let a brief hiss escape his lips while he adjusted to the stretch, and once Darren moved the digits twice, three, four times, scissoring them a little to help the stretch, Chris relaxed enough. As soon as he saw the satisfied, sated smile that was lingering on Chris' lips he twisted his fingers slightly, upwards, to caress his prostate. Chris literally wailed, his legs shaking again and moving awkwardly, trying to close and open at the same time, making Darren smile just a little bit more.

He loved that he was the only one that was able to make Chris fall apart like this, completely unhinged and shameless, rutting against his fingers and moaning loud obscenities.

Without warning he let a third finger in, and Chris didn't even notice, he was so distracted by the shocks of pleasure Darren's finger were giving to his body, moving against him again and again until Darren felt almost no pressure at all.

"I'—I'm ready, Darren. Please."

"Y—yeah, yes, okay." He kept moving his fingers for a little while longer, looking as they entered Chris' body. It was one of his favorite experiences, knowing that they would be joined in something more than flesh, that they loved each other enough to trust the other with such a private, intimate act like this.

Chris grabbed the condom and broke the wrapper open with his teeth, urging Darren on, so he removed his fingers and moved closer to Chris, who helped him put the condom on, teasing him slightly by grabbing his shaft and pumping it a couple of times, earning a broken moan and a glare.

"If I don't last much inside it's your fault."

Chris grinned wickedly, and patted him on the side to make him return to his previous position. Darren grabbed the pillow from under Chris and threw it off the bed, wrapping his arms around Chris' torso to lift him up and get him closer to the headboard, while Chris wrapped his legs expertly around Darren's waist. They were so close like this, Darren couldn't let go of Chris for a minute.

"You're so gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous too, Darren. But I'm getting impatient, here."

Darren chuckled and let him go, placing him comfortably on the pillows and grabbing his thighs for leverage; grabbing a little more lube from the bottle and spreading it on top of himself, trying not to touch too much because he was already _so close_.

He placed his hips in position, guiding his cock with one hand against Chris' stretched entrance and thrust slowly, feeling the pressure of Chris' body wrap around him, moving forward a little and then backwards, letting Chris get used to the stretch. His eyes were closed and his heels were buried on Darren's hips, but he accustomed to the pressure fairly quick, his arms falling to his sides to rest after grabbing forcefully on Darren's forearms.

"You're always so tight." He said, trying to even his breathing and staying still when he bottomed out, Chris' body pressuring against his cock, getting him even more desperate for release. He even realized he had started to breathe unevenly, so he stayed still for a couple of seconds, breathing in and out in an attempt to calm himself down. Yet, Chris wasn't so cooperative as he was supposed to be, since he clenched his muscles slightly, and Darren let out a broken moan.

"If you don't stop _torturing_ me right now, I swear, I won't even let you _come_." He muttered from between gritted teeth, his heart pounding too loudly in his ears.

Chris giggled just a little, his actions being interrupted by Darren, who moved just a little inside him, touching his prostate in the process.

"Okay, okay. Now would you _please—"_

But he couldn't finish the plea, since Darren was already starting to move, thrusting forwards a little and then backwards, without fully sliding off him but keeping the pressure of his tip inside him, then entering completely again. The slow pace and hushed breaths were driving Chris insane, but Darren knew that was exactly how he liked it.

Ever since they started trying to go "all the way", Chris had been skittish and nervous about this whole 'Darren used to like girls and I clearly have a penis' debacle, making Darren work three times harder to make Chris understand that he was more than alright with whatever it was between his legs.

So when they first made love, Darren dragged it out, being slow and gentle and so loving and caring that it brought tears to Chris' eyes once they were sated and boneless, lying right next to each other.

After that time, every time Darren topped, he would be gentle and caring, no matter how needy he felt or how desperate. He wanted to reassure Chris of one thing, and that was that he loved him. Beyond the fact he was a guy, he had fallen in love with him, and he had to be able to know and understand that fact, instead of letting his insecurities get the best of him every now and then.

And even though Darren was planning to stick to his usual ways tonight, Chris seemed to have other plans.

"Faster, please." He pleaded, and Darren wasn't able to say no. He was so close to the edge that he was just willing to let go and jump off it, straight into oblivion. So he thrust his hips harder, a little bit faster, feeling Chris' spasms whenever his prostate was stimulated with every sharp thrust.

Feeling himself getting closer and that familiar heat to curl up in his belly, he reached for Chris' shaft and pumped hard, two, three times, at the same time he pounded into him with particularly hard thrusts, and as he felt Chris' body tense and saw his legs trembling and shaking, he knew that Chris was one step from coming, so he let himself go with Chris, feeling his hand get wet and sticky with his come and his orgasm being intensified by the stretch of Chris' body, that was shaking and curling at the weirdest angles. Darren smirked at this. He knew that this one had been a particularly good orgasm, because Chris became so unhinged that he twisted his back like a gymnast. It was such a great, gorgeous thing, to see Chris come undone like this. So he kept still inside him for a while longer, feeling the heat pouring off him like waves, and let his body fall on top of Chris' to rest, just for a second.

"Wow." He heard after a minute or two of complete silence. He had actually thought that Chris had fallen asleep. "Was it as good for you like it was for me? Because. I could sleep through a hurricane right now."

"I could sleep through an earthquake after this." Darren replied, smiling goofily at his boyfriend and sliding off him slowly to tie the condom and throw it in the general direction of the garbage can.

"Well, then let's cuddle." Chris said after extending his arms like a dog that wanted affection, while Darren pulled out the covers of the bed so they could drape them around themselves.

"Did you enjoy the vision thing?" Chris asked after a while; Darren was already beginning to fall asleep.

"Yeah; I think I'm back to normal now, but I can safely say every time I have to do that kind of exam with the optometrist, we're ditching work or whatever we're doing."

"Sounds good to me." Chris mumbled, resting his head near Darren's, little puffs of his breath lulling him to sleep.

"Love you." Darren murmured drowsily, grabbing at Chris' arm and placing it on his waist, their bodies perfectly aligned together with Chris as the big spoon.

"Love you too. Next time I'll be the little spoon."

"Deal."

* * *

Sigh what's a story of mine without JUUUUST a little bit of fluff? If you have any critiques, any advice, or if you just want to throw tomatoes at me, please leave a review? Maybe that way I can get over this writing funk I'm in and actually start writing again.


End file.
